


Three Women of Courage

by jillc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Girl Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story, Freya is alive and living with Merlin and Gaius. Isolde is with Tristan who is a Knight of Camelot. Gwen is seeing Arthur. One night the men go off on a quest, they end up being captured. When the women hear they decide to leave Camelot and go and rescue their menfolk.</p>
<p>Just a bit of girl power and adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Women of Courage

Tristan smiled as he heard Isolde’s voice before he actually saw her.

“One, two, one, two. Now take your sword back and thrust.”

“Very impressive if I have to say so myself.” He smiled, coming over to where Isolde was taking Gwen through her paces.

Gwen took advantage of a quick breather. Isolde had been giving her lessons for a month now; Gwen had hinted enough times to Arthur, about her wanting to be able to defend herself properly. But much to her despair Arthur felt that was a man’s job. Isolde overhearing the “discussion” offered to give her some lessons. 

“You are coming along really well.” Isolde smiled. “Before long you will be able to take Arthur on.”

Gwen laughed. “Arthur still can’t believe that we went ahead.”

“Very traditional is Arthur unlike me.” Tristan smiled taking hold of Isolde “I am all in favour am I not?”

“I wouldn’t let you get away with anything less.” Isolde replied taping her lover on the shoulder.

“Thank you Isolde, now I feel I’m really getting somewhere. Maybe I will go and show Arthur just what I can do now.” Gwen smiled as she left.

Isolde and Tristan laughed together.

“That I would like to see.” Tristan grinned.

On her way back to the castle Gwen passed Freya who had a basket with her.

“On your way out?” Gwen asked curiously 

Freya rolled her eyes. “You wouldn’t believe the difficulty I’ve had convincing Merlin that I am capable of getting the herbs myself.” She sighed.

“I am surprised.” Gwen mused “I thought Merlin was quite easy going about you helping him.”

“It’s not that he won’t let me; he just seems to think I am a novice. Talks to me like I am a beginner. Well one day I will show him.” Freya said a look of determination on her face.

Gwen grinned, “I am sure you will.”

By the time Gwen had got into the Hall a serious mood had overtaken the castle. Arthur wore a worried frown on his face. Seeing her Arthur came over.

“We will have to go and investigate an attack on one of the outlying villages.” He said. “We will leave in a couple of hours. I fear magic is involved Merlin will be coming as well.”

“Right of course. You will take care.” Gwen said, feeling the familiar nervousness as she said it. 

“Of course when I have not?” he smiled 

They kissed quickly, no longer bothered about anyone seeing them.

A couple of hours later she watched Arthur, Merlin and a host of Knights disappear out of the citadel. As she watched them become dots on the horizon she noticed Freya and Isolde looking nervously after them as well. 

*****************************************************************

Once her duties had been done, she invited them both for drink in her house.

“I always feel so helpless when he goes. I always feel like I should be going with him, we’ve hardly been apart before Tristan became a Knight.” Isolde said.

“I know what you mean, I mean Merlin is no fighter, I’m probably a better fighter than him.” Freya remarked with a laugh. Isolde and Gwen gave a little laugh at that.

“I don’t think I will ever get use to this.” Gwen sighed, “It’s the waiting that is the worst thing.”

“Well at least you have your duties to keep you occupied.” Isolde smiled, “If you like I’ll give you another lesson tomorrow.”

“Good idea, keep us both busy.” Gwen agreed.

 

The next day bad news reached them. Arthur, Merlin and Tristan had been caught. 

“I knew I should off gone with him.” Isolde exclaimed.

“I doubt that would off made a difference.” Gwen said sadly.

“I wouldn’t be feeling so helpless now.” Isolde said pacing.

“Maybe we should go and rescue them.” Freya said.

“Us?” Gwen questioned.

“Why not?” Freya asked. “I have magic, you can now fight, and Isolde can take anyone on here.”

“You’re right” Isolde said. “No one will be expecting us to go it could be the perfect cover. I know the castle and area well too.”

Looking at the determination on Freya and Isolde’s faces, Gwen suddenly felt reassured.

“Let’s do it then.” Gwen agreed.

Before long they were on their way to the castle of Styein, It took four hours of hard riding before they arrived in the area. They could see the castle through the trees nearby. They dismounted from their horses and hid them in the wood nearby. They crept closer to the castle. Isolde watched the two lookouts on top of the tower. 

“Within a few minutes they will change lookouts. If we can get over there.” She said pointing to a pathway on the outside of the castle, “There is a secret way into the castle just round the corner.”

Gwen and Freya nodded. They waited until two new guards had sauntered over; they began talking to the guards already there. It was not long before they had all walked away from the tower. 

Gwen, Freya and Isolde made a dash for the path making sure they were not seen by anyone. Freya spotted a partly hidden door. Leaning on it the door would not open. 

“Stand back.” Freya commanded.

Within a couple of seconds the door had clicked open.

“You have some very useful powers.” Isolde smiled at Freya.

The girls dashed into the secret tunnel, keeping their eyes and ears open for any company. 

“Freya any chance of some light?” Gwen asked.

“Yes no problem.” Freya opened her hand and a torch nearby lit giving them some light.

“If we get to the end of the corridor.” Isolde whispered “the dungeons are round the corner.” 

As they crept stealthy along they met no resistance until they came to the end of the corridor. Looking around carefully Isolde could see two guards outside a cell. 

“There are two guards on the dungeon.” She whispered. “Are you ready Gwen?”

Gwen took a deep breath before nodding. Isolde and Gwen came running around the corner, taking the two guards by surprise. By the time the first one had got his sword out Isolde had already got him against the wall. Two swift hooks had knocked the sword out of his hand, and she soon finished the job off. 

Gwen had also taken the guard by surprise but his reflexes where quicker and so he went confidently forward. But Gwen remembering all the tips Isolde had given her and quickly into her stride, met him full on. She pulled her sword back quickly before doing a quick forward thrust, which unbalanced and knocked the guard sideways. Like Isolde she had soon finished him off. 

Freya meanwhile had managed to unlock the door to be greeted by an amazed Arthur, Merlin and Tristan. There was a pause, before Freya lost her patience completely.

“Well come on.” She yelled at them, “Or are you going to stand there like three turkeys!” 

“What are you doing here?” Arthur asked disbelief in his voice.

“Arthur Pendragon you don’t half ask silly questions sometimes.” Gwen replied “What does it look like we are doing? We are getting you out of your mess.” She exclaimed.

“Yes I suggest we stop discussing this.” Isolde said “and make our escape while we can.”

Gwen rolled her eyes as there was still little movement by the three men.

“Follow us.” She commanded.

Arthur gave a jump at the prospect of being ordered about, but mutely did as he was told, with Merlin and Tristan following in his wake.

They got as far as the end of the corridor when suddenly some more guards came running to them. Arthur and Tristan made to get their swords out to discover that Gwen and Isolde had beaten them too it. As the women threw themselves into battle, the pair of them stood aside feeling almost redundant.

Merlin gave a snigger into his hand watching them. Before long he too was rendered surplus to requirements, as Freya threw three guards onto their backsides with a wave of her hands. 

“I was going to do that.” He said to Freya.

“You are not the only one who has magic Merlin.” She replied winking at Gwen.

“The horses are in the forest. Follow me.” Isolde called. They reached the horses and got their breath back, taking a little rest. All of a sudden they heard the thundering hooves of a group of horses. Just as they prepared to do battle again, a familiar voice said.

“What on earth are you doing here.”

“We are rescuing our King Sir Leon.” Isolde said with a smile, “What are you doing here?”

Sir Leon dismounted and came over.

“We were going to do the same thing but it appears you have beaten us to it.”

Gwen, Isolde and Freya all turned to Arthur, with a proud look on their faces.

Arthur laughed. “Indeed Sir Leon, it seems you were too late. It would appear this once you were not needed.”

“I hope this proves to you once and for all Arthur Pendragon that women are just as capable of fighting as any man.” Gwen said 

“Of course.” Agreed Arthur, “I have a feeling you will remind me if I ever forget. Seriously all three of you have shown true bravery, I think all of us men have certainly learnt a lesson today.”

When they got back to Camelot, Gwen continued her fighting lessons, Freya became Merlin’s assistant, and Isolde began teaching the Knights a few new strokes. The three women’s exploits indeed became a tale of legend, and were repeated many a time in the court of Camelot. A tale that proved courage, strength and magic did not just belong to the men of the Kingdom.

The End.


End file.
